


Sad Eyes

by Miss_Purr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cute nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Purr/pseuds/Miss_Purr
Summary: after being sentenced to work with the Avengers, Loki moves into Stark Tower. Tony notices that he as never seen Loki's happy eyes, and he vows to change that... and he falls in love along the way.





	Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> point out any mistakes please

Tony had his eye on Loki since he had been brought back to SHIELD a month after they had shipped him off to Asgard in chains and a muzzle. The god had been stripped of half of his power and magic, and sentenced to working with the Avengers. At first Loki had sported an almost permanent scowl and never interacted with anyone else, it was around that time when Tony had JARVIS keep an eye on their resident chaos god to make sure that he never got so enraged that he would start becoming stab happy.  
Thought, after Thor had left -something about Asgard, Tony wasn’t paying much attention- Loki just seemed to... give up. He no longer glared at everyone like they had offended him the highest order. He walked around and was passive most of the time. Instead of starting arguments he would sit quietly and sip on tea while reading whatever book that he managed to find in Tony’s library that week. He wouldn’t even look up the one time that Clint had poked fun at this, state he was in, that annoyed Clint to no end and he had spent a while of time just spitting out insult after insult at the god. And tony couldn’t help but notice the sad eyes that Loki had, it was very subtle, and Tony was sure that not even Natasha noticed. And for some reason, the gods sad eyes struck something in Tony’s heart.

 

1)  
The first time that Tony had seen the sad eyes on a greater scale, he had moved to the roof of the tower, having enough of a drunk Clint yelling angrily at the people in whatever horror movie they had put on. As the elevator opened silently he caught sight of Loki, leaning on the guarder that was around the perimeter on the roof. Loki was wearing a soft black tunic and ripped jeans, and his boots didn’t have the extra layer of armor around them. Even though it was dark and they were standing a little bit away from each other, Tony could still make out the trembling of Loki’s shoulders, indicating of silent sobs.

“Hey, Loki” Tony said. Loki shot up instantly, back straightening, and when he spoke his voice sounded smooth, instead of sounding like he was just crying.

“Hello, Stark” Loki replied in his usual unimpressed tone, which Tony had to marvel at for a second because he doubts that even the most skilled actors can make their voice flat and smooth after they had just cried their heart out.  
_Loki is a liar_ , Tony’s brain supplied, _the god of lies at that, the best actor of them all._

“Why aren’t you downstairs with everyone?” Tony asked.

“I should ask you the same thing” He wasn’t facing Tony, but he could still tell that Loki had his ‘got you now bitch’ -as Clint had named it- smirk on his face.

“I asked you first” and yeah, Tony knew that reply was a bit childish and he was expecting some witty remark about it, but instead Loki sighed quietly and answered.

“I have no need to participate in your stupid Midgardian horror movies” He said, “so, now you answer my question”  
Tony had to think for a moment. _Why was he here?_ Sure, Clint was annoying when he was going off a few rounds, but Tony had been dealing with his inability to act right when intoxicated for a while now, and everyone knows that when Tony wanted to escape from someone, he could be found in his lab, not the roof, so why did he come here?

“Stark?” Tony snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he hadn’t yet answered, he also realized that the god was now facing him, and Tony had no doubt that his perfect non tear stained cheeks and bright eyes was just a glamour Loki had thrown on when he saw that Tony wasn’t paying attention.

“Uhh, I don’t know” he said lamely. Loki raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unbelieving. “Honesty, I think I just pressed the wrong button on the elevator”

“Sure” Loki rolled his eyes and turned back out to the lights of late night New York. Tony finally moved away from the elevator to stand beside Loki, leaning over the rails. After a few moments of what was only slightly awkward, Tony spoke up.

“I used to come here a lot” he said, “a lot of the girls I used to bring here always wanted to see the city from the highest they could get” Tony smirked slightly. He looked to Loki and saw the god was looking down to the far away ground, the look in his eyes Tony realized, was intent.  
_Was he going to jump?_ Tony asked himself. _No he wouldn’t… would he?_ Tony decided that he wanted to get Loki inside. In truth Tony had originally wanted to go to his lab, but something had told him to go up to the roof.

“Hey, Loki?” he said, after Loki hummed in acknowledgement he continued, “I want your help in the lab, I need some advice on magic” that wasn’t totally a lie, he did have a plan to start making a magic sensor, but he didn’t really have anything on it yet.  
Loki was now looking at him skeptically.

“And do tell, what it is you’re working on that you need to know about magic?” he asked.

“A magic sensor” he answered, “with all the new magically enemies popping up I figured that we could use one to maybe find them”

“Hate to break it to you Stark, but I’ve tried finding them before, and they can hide their magic just like me…” he trailed off, “if they don’t want to be found, they won’t be found”

“It could still pick them up when in battle, so we can have a better idea about we’re going up against” Tony guessed that he sounded kind of whiny by now.

“Stark-”

“Please?” Tony put on his best puppy eyes. Loki sighed and shook his head.

“Fine” he said, “lead the way” They walked into the elevator and went to Tony’s lab. They didn’t really do much, saying as Tony didn’t even had something drawn up, but Loki still gave him some pretty solid advice on what to look out for, and even promised Tony that when he had the sensor up and running he would let Tony scan his magic to get base at what they were looking for.

 

2)  
“It was an accident! He jumped in the way!” Clint kept saying.  
They had gone on a mission, watching some HYDRA agents down in Texas. They had only sent out Natasha, Clint, Steve and Loki, Thor was still in Asgard -Loki said that it would probably be a while before he returned- so that left Tony and Bruce in New York. The mission that they went on was only supposed to last two weeks, and was fairly simple: just spy on them, watch areas that they were in, watch what was going on, and don’t engage anything, no fighting. How they managed to fuck it up when they literally had someone on the team that could turn them invisible was beyond Tony’s genius thinking.  
They had been forced into a battle when the HYDRA agents had taken a shot at Clint, and Clint being the hothead that he was, shot back. They fell into a battle and had quickly gotten the upper hand thanks to Loki. But then, there had been a showdown of sorts, according to Steve, Loki had been focusing on an agent that had gotten some sort of weapon that Tony had recognized as a gun that was powered by the tesseract from the sketch Steve had made of it. That along spawned hell in SHIELD and everyone was working around the clock to find out what was going on, but Tony wasn’t worried about that, no.  
Tony was more worried about how when Loki was in his “showdown” he had told everyone not to engage with the agent and to leave it to him, but Clint hadn’t listened, no, instead he had knocked and arrow, pulled back and shot… at Loki. Tony was absolutely furious at this, for with all the time that he and Loki had spent down in the lab working on the magic sensor, they had grown closer, and Tony could even say that they were good friends now, -Tony had even developed a small crush- but the same could definitely not be said about Clint and Loki. from what Tony had gathered, Loki doesn’t really mind Clint, he doesn’t hate him, but doesn’t like him either. Clint on the hand despised Loki, he took every chance he had to insult and poke fun at the god, and now Tony suspected that he had finally taken a chance to try and kill the god.  
Now, Loki was down in intensive care, hooked up to machine after machine to keep him alive, and sure his magic was healing him, but it still took a long time to heal when an arrow had embedded itself into your shoulder and exploded.  
Tony hadn’t left Loki’s side since they got him off the jet and into the medical wing of a SHIELD base. The only time he left was when he had to go to the washroom, the few times the doctors had kicked him out so they could check on Loki or to make him eat, and the one time he first got there when Loki was in surgery for 8 hours.  
Almost a week had passed now, and Loki still hadn’t woken up. Tony was staring out the window that was in the was in the room, they were underground so it didn’t show any busy street like a regular hospital, but it did show the training area, and Tony found it amusing to see these highly trained professionals throwing each other onto their asses.

“Uh” Tony suddenly heard from Loki. he was up and beside Loki in point five seconds, watching as the gods eyes slowly fluttered open and winced at the bright lighting.

“Hey, sleeping beauty” Tony said quietly to not startle the god.

“Tony? What happen? Where am I?” he asked. Tony sat down on Loki’s bed, it crossed his mind that he should tell someone that the god was awake, but he didn’t like that idea and dismissed it.

“You’re in the medical wing of a SHIELD base, you got blown up” The god looked confused at that.

 

“How long have I been out?” he asked.

“A week” Loki’s eyes widened at that.

“Where’s everyone else?” Tony noted that he sounded genuinely worried for them.

“They’re fine, Steve in in perfect condition, Natasha has a few cuts and scrapes but nothing major, and Clint in grounded for a few weeks for engaging when you told him not to and also for blowing you up” Tony noted how exhausted the god looked.

“Is Thor back?” Tony found the question a bit odd, but chalked it up to the fact that Thor was his family no matter how much Loki denied it.

“No, not yet” Tony was proven wrong when Loki sighed in relief and let his head drop back onto the pillows, “why do you seem happy about it?” Tony couldn’t help but ask.

“If he was here, Barton would probably be in worse a state then I, Thor in very protective of me, for some reason” Loki said.

“He’s protective of you because you’re his brother and he loves you” at that, Loki’s sad eye’s came back and Tony wasn’t happy about it, it had been a while since he had seen the sad eyes, and this time around it looked worse than before. There was an awkward silence before Tony spoke up.

“I should probably go get a doctor and tell them that you’re up” Loki only hummed in reply and Tony stood up telling Loki that he was going to get a doctor.  
Tony wasn’t allowed back into Loki’s room for a few days thanks to the doctors saying bullshit, that they had to monitor Loki, wouldn’t the best way to that to put Loki into a regular setting, instead of an isolated room where no one came to check on him for hours at a time?

 

3)  
Thor was back, and the Loki that Tony had grown to love, -yes he would admit to himself that he may have fallen head over heels for the god- had disappeared. Gone was the quiet reading curled up in the chair farthest away from the main couch, gone was the passive comments, he was starting arguments with Clint again, insulting them all again.  
Tony was left to wonder what had happen. Where was the quiet, witty, genius god that Tony had grown to love. The one that, when Tony could really get him started, could on for hours about magic. Where was he?  
Now he was acting like he despised magic. Now when they were training he would pick up some daggers and a sword. Tony was disappointed at that, he had loved watching Loki use magic, watching how easy it was for the god to win battles with what green coloured light and perfectly timed tricks. And sure, Loki was never really that open with anyone but Tony, and Tony did notice small changes that would be present depending who the company was, if it was just Tony he would talk quite a bit and even tell stories of centuries ago, around others from the team he was quieter, and more witty. Around Thor though, he was loud and sassy, arguing with everyone and the death threats were coming 5 at a time.  
Loki was spending more time in training with Thor now, instead of the library, where it was a guarantee that you would find him curled in the far corner with a large book. Hell, Tony wouldn’t even see Loki during the day anymore, and to be honest, he was fucking sick of it. He was fucking sick on this loud, arrogant… _royal._ Tony had finally had enough and one night at one in the morning, he decided to find him.

“J, where’s Loki?” he asked the AI.

“Mr. Laufeyson is on the roof sir” JARVIS said. Tony panicked, last time Loki had been on the roof late at night, Tony was sure that he wanted to jump. _He’s going to jump_ , Tony’s brain unhelpfully told him. He ran to the stairs, his brain suddenly too full of adrenaline to think to take the elevator. He opened the door quietly, and saw the god sitting with his feet dangling over the edge, but the rest of his body was safely behind the guard rails. All of the fight drained out of Tony in one go.

“Loki” He sighed, Loki jumped a bit and whipped his head to look at him.

“Stark?” Loki looked confused, wondering why he looked like he had just ran up every flight of stairs in the building.

“Loki… holy fuck… oh my god” Tony moved forward and draped himself over the god, burying his head in Loki’s neck, Loki stiffened in his hold, but Tony refused to let go though.

“Stark-”

“Nonono, I’m Tony” he squeezed Loki tighter. Loki was quiet for a few moments.

“What’s wrong?’ Loki finally asked.

“I thought, fuck, I thought… I-I” Tony let out a sob. Loki turned, careful not to move Tony too much, and returned the hug.

“Anthony, what’s wrong?” Tony only sobbed harder at the name that he only ever let Loki call him, and he only ever called him Anthony when they were alone.

“I-I thought that you were going to jump…” Loki stilled, “were you actually going to? Tony couldn’t help but ask, “no lies” he added.

“I will admit, it had crossed my mind…” Tony inhaled sharply, “but I would not have acted on it” it was silent for a drawn out amount of time. Neither man had let go. Tony’s eyes were still watering but a lesser scale then before.

“I love you” Tony whispered, instantly regretting it, “I mean, um, I mean that… uh” Tony was cut off by a kiss, and when Loki went to pull away Tony grabbed the back of Loki’s head and pulled him back.  
After a while of making out on the roof, Tony pulled him towards the elevator and when they got in Tony pressed the button for his penthouse, but in the light of the elevator, Tony saw something he never wished to see. Loki was wearing a long sleeve, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his arms were black and blue and red, bruised and cut up. Tony grabbed Loki’s hand, pulling it towards him.

“What the fuck is this?!” Tony said, looking up at the god, he saw Loki’s sad eyes, and Tony’s eyes started watering again, “did you do this to yourself?” he asked.

“...no, it was, uh, it was… Thor may have gotten a bit carried away when we were sparing the past few days, it looked much worse this morning though, my magic is working to heal it" Tony was furious, sure Loki was also a god, but god's can still get hurt. Tony pulled Loki back into a hug and refused to let go, even when the elevator doors opened up to Tony’s floor, he just pulled the god to they couch with him and they cuddled.

“I’m keeping you tomorrow, no sparing with Thor” Tony said before falling asleep, and Loki would admit that he was completely fine with that.

 

4)  
Tony was happy. Him and Loki had been together for months now, almost a year, and even though it wasn’t that long, Tony was convinced that he had found his soul mate. They kept their relationship from the others, because they knew that the others wouldn’t be to pleased with the new arrangement, and Tony did not want to face the wrath of Thor when he found out that Tony had defiled his brother... multiple times. Tony had fallen for Loki a few months before that day on the roof, and Loki soon admitted to him that he had a fondness for Tony since he had challenged Loki the day of the invasion, when Tony used nothing but wits, and that said fondness had only grown over time.  
They were happy though, the sex was fucking amazing, the cuddles were always soft and warm, the dates were usually just takeout and whatever movie Tony wanted to show Loki. Tony loved everything about it, and he was sure that Loki did too. There was only one problem though… Tony had never seen Loki’s happy eyes, he hadn’t seen Loki’s eyes light up as bright as they could get, he had never seen his smile reach his eyes, the good news is that he hadn’t seen Loki’s sad eyes in a while… that soon changed though.  
The next time that Thor had gone to Asgard, it wasn’t for nearly two months like the last time, but he was back in a week, telling Loki that it was mandatory that he was present for the festival that was being held, but he also came with invitations for the other avengers, Tony had of course wanted to go, wanting to fuck Loki into his bed at the palace, Clint also wanted to go, complaining about how he hadn’t had a vacation in awhile, Bruce wanted to for the same reason as Clint, and Steve and Natasha didn’t really care that much. After much annoying from Tony, he had finally convinced Fury to let them go, and the next day, they were in Asgard.  
They got there around noon and spent the rest of the day going through a tour, although Loki had detached from the group about 5 minutes into the tour, but they found him later in the royal library, and after much whining from Thor, and Tony’s puppy eyes, Loki gave in and joined them again. After the tour they were lead to the royal dining room where a feast was held, the Allfather and Queen was there, the warriors three and lady Sif was also there, there was a long speech thanking the avengers for their work on Midgard, a lot of food, then they were all sent to bed. Tony found himself teleported into Loki’s room, and they defiled the whole fucking room, and the limp Loki had the next day was excused as that one of his spells that he was practicing rebounded on him.  
The next day the avengers got the privilege of watching some fights that were taking place in the area, and they also got to learn some asgardian fighting styles. They hadn’t seen Loki the whole day though, and when Tony asked about it Thor said that he had some royal business that he needed to attend. Tony didn’t think anything of it until that night when he didn’t find himself teleported into Loki’s room, and the next morning Loki wasn’t at breakfast. Tony was lucky enough that that day was a fee day, and they could do whatever they wanted, so as the others went down to the markets, Tony snuck deeper into the palace and started looking for Loki’s room, at first Tony thought that it would be pretty hard to find, but he was proven wrong when he just happened to be walking past a door and a bright green light that Tony recognized as Loki’s magic exploded through the bottom of the door, Tony could hear curses and moving around in the room but when he knocked, everything went silent.

“Lo-lo?” Tony said, a moment later he heard footsteps make their way to the door and then it opened revealing the trickster.

“Anthony? How did you find my room?” He sounded genuinely confused.

“Lucky guess?” Tony shrugged, he finally looked straight into Loki’s eyes as saw… his sad eyes.

“Hey, hey” Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle and pushed his god into the room, shutting the door with his foot, “what happened doll? Why are your sad eyes back?” Loki seemed to give up the fight that he had in him slumped into Tony, hugging him back.

“I hate it here” Loki said, sounding close to tears. Tony hugged the god tighter and lead him over to the bed, pushing him so that he was sitting on it, Tony then straddled Loki and gave him a soft but firm kiss.

“Don’t worry sweetie, tomorrow is our last day here then we can leave” Loki didn’t say anything but he buried his head in Tony’s neck, hugging him tight. Tony started braiding Loki’s hair.

“I love you, Anthony” Loki mumbled.

“I love you too, sugar pop” Tony smiled, love was shining in his eyes.  
_No matter what, I will see his happy eyes._ Tony thought, _and I’m going to be a cause of it._

 

5)  
He had been kidnapped again, at least it wasn’t terrorist this time. No, this time it was Amora the enchantress and Skurge. Tony had no fucking clue where he was, best guess was somewhere up north, Canada maybe, given that he was in the middle of a forest and the thermostat that he had found was only in Celsius. The room he was was a bedroom, he didn’t know if the door or windows were unlocked because when he even tried to touch them, painful magic would flow through him. If Tony had to guess how long he had been there, but if he had to guess he would say 2 days, for he felt like he had been out for a at least a day, and based on the shadows in the room and outside, it was around three in the afternoon.  
They had been fighting Amora and Skurge, they were destroying shit down in central park, Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint and Natasha had been sent to deal with it. Bruce had been waiting for a code green and Loki was sent on a solo mission a few days before but was meant to be back the next day. But then something had exploded, Tony’s helmet had been ripped off, then his world was black.  
Now Tony was just hoping that someone would find him before Loki killed somebody.

***

It was a few hours later when the sound of a helicopter could be heard, then there was a lot of yelling from outside the room that Tony was in, then what sounded like a door being thrown off its hinges, then more yelling and Tony could clearly hear that it was Thor. Tony heard a lot of things breaking, more yelling, then Clint burst into the room. He grabbed Tony, but didn’t see the cuffs, he tried dragging Tony out the door but didn’t get very far, they got to the threshold and there was a burning pain, Tony heard screams and it took him far too long to realize that it was him who was screaming. Tony felt himself drop to his knees, and someone yelled his name, it sounded like he was underwater but, he could still tell that it was his full name. _Loki_ , he didn’t know if he thought it or said it, but it didn’t really matter because his world went black.

***

Tony was getting real sick on waking up in hospitals. He didn’t make any sound when he woke, which explained why Loki was still staring at his hand, locking and unlocking their fingers together. Looking closer he saw Loki’s sad eyes, the weren't just sad though, worry was almost overflowing them, but they were still sad.

“Why the sad eyes, lolly?” Loki looked up surprised, inhaling sharply, his eyes lit up, but they were still sad.

“Anthony” he said. Loki leaned in and gave Tony a kiss.  
“How long have I been out, honey bunny?” Tony asked. He grabbed Loki’s hand and nuzzled into it, “what even happened, I don’t remember” he added

“You’ve been out for three days” he sighed before continuing, “we had gotten to Amora’s hideout, fought for a bit, Barton got into the room that you were in, but he didn’t see the magic cuffs that were keeping you in the room, when he tried to drag you out, it put out a lot of pain into your body, you… you almost d-died” Loki’s voice broke and Tony pulled him onto his shitty hospital bed, holding him close and Loki held onto him tight. It was quiet, and Tony didn’t like it.

“I’m never going to leave you, baby, never” he looked into Loki’s eyes, determination shining bright, “I love you too much”

“I love you too, Anthony” they hugged for what felt like hours, but soon Loki was kicked out so that the doctors could check over tony.

 

+1)  
It had only been two years, but Tony was sure that Loki was his forever. Tony loved Loki and Loki loved Tony, and Tony was positive that nothing could get in the way of that. That’s why they were here, in the elevator, going up to the roof. Loki didn’t know that though, because Tony had blindfolded him.

“Will you tell me where we’re going now?” Loki asked.

“Sorry princess, not yet” the elevator doors opened, “but in a minute” Tony lead Loki out to the guardrail. Tony pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket, and opened it up to reveal the golden band with an emerald in it, Tony quickly put the golden band with a ruby in it on his left ring finger. Tony then got down on one knee behind Loki.

“You can take it off now” he told the god. He watched Loki take off the blindfold and look around.

“The roof? Why here?” he asked, then looked around, “Anthony?”

“Down here sweetums” Tony said. Loki turned around and looked down, hand going to his mouth to hide his gasp. Tony took his left hand, and started his speech, “Loki, I know that it has only been two years, but fuck, I love you so much, and I know that you are my forever, and I would love to be yours too, so, Loki Laufeyson, will you marry me?” Tony smiled, nervous but hiding it well.

“Anthony… yes, yes of course I’ll marry you. I love you too” Loki said. Tony smiled brighter and put the ring on Loki. He looked back up to his fiancée and what he saw was the greatest thing he had seen.

“You have happy eyes” Tony said, “this is the first time I’ve seen your happy eyes” Loki could do nothing but nod. He pulled Tony to his feet and hugged him close, kissing him hard.

“I love you” Loki said, “I love you so much”

“I love you too, Lo-Lolly” Tony pulled Loki back for a kiss, but Loki broke it soon after.

“I actually had a question I wanted to ask you” Loki sounded nervous.

“And what’s that, Lo-lo?” Tony asked. He looked to Loki and saw the god pull out a golden apple from whatever subspace that he kept everything in, Tony gasped.

“How would you feel about being a god?” Loki held the apple out to Tony. Instead on answering with words, Tony picked up the apple and took a bite.

“I wanna be the god of science and sex” he said. Loki laughed and pulled Tony into a kiss.  
And as the sun set, Loki fiddling with the ring on his left ring finger, and Tony eating the golden apple, the only thing that Tony could think was; _I finally saw his happy eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are great. I hope you liked the story!


End file.
